Fortune telling is a well-known and well-liked entertainment endeavor. While most people understand that fortune telling is not real, most people still enjoy fortune telling as an entertainment premise. Live fortune telling is available but tends to be more than most people want from the experience. Heretofore, electronic, automated fortune telling devices have been lacking.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to develop an electronic, automated fortune telling devices and systems which are exciting and attractive to users.